


Second Best

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, M/M, NSFW, Paultord, Porn, Red Army, Smut, Tomtord mentioned, Tordpaul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord misses Tom, luckily he's got good lackeys to fuck him just as well.





	

 

The light thrumming of his fingers against his wooden desk had started off as soothing, but now it had just grown irritating. Five minutes of a repetitive noise really gets to you. Feeling bored and horny like every other man, Tord sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket. He tapped out a text to his second hand man, Paul.

_ “Come to my office, asap as possible.” _

He sat his phone on the desk, watching the screen as he lazily unbuckled his belt. His phone buzzed with a response.

_ “You do know ‘asap’ means ‘as soon as possible, right? You just texted me ‘as soon as possible as possible.’”  _ Paul texted back. Tord rolled his eyes.

_ “Just get in here”  _ He responded, pushing his phone to the far corner of his desk. He unbuttoned his pants and pushes them off his hips, his pants now hanging loosely off his thighs. Tord pushed his underwear down with them, taking his limp dick in his hand. 

He gave it a few quick strokes, pulling it into a standing position. His thoughts ran with that blasted blue hooded man that he just couldn't seem to get out of his head recently. He closed his eyes and sat back, biting his lip. He tried to imagine it was not his hand that was jerking him off, but another man who wormed his way into his thoughts every other moment. Tord hissed as he heard his door being knocked on.

“Sir, you asked for me?” Paul walked into the room, not waiting for Tord’s okay. He gasped and looked away quickly, covering his eyes. “S-sir what are you doing, I'm sorry I'll come back later?” Paul squeaked, his face red with embarrassment. Tord shook his head, his breaths heavy. His voice dripped with lust, making his accent thicker.

“No, I called you in here for a reason. Come here, Paul.” He instructed. Paul didn't move, hesitating. “Now, soldier.” Tord commanded, a primal growl ripping itself past his lips. Paul slowly inched forward, still refusing to look Tord in the eyes. Tord stopped stroking his cock to stand up and walk around his desk, grabbing Paul by his hair and pulling him in for a rough kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, Tord nipping at Paul’s lips as he ran his soft tongue against the roof of the other man’s mouth. Paul tasted like cigarettes, and Tord found himself wishing instead for a mouth that tasted of Smirnoff. Paul didn't fight back, but he wasn't participating in the kiss either. Tord pulled away, panting breathlessly.

“Tord, why-” Paul began, his face radiating heat. Tord growled and shushed him with a sharp pinch to his ass. Paul yelped and closed his mouth.

“Don't talk. I don't want to hear your voice.” Tord looked around for a moment, eyes landing on the rag he uses to polish his guns. He reaches for it and shoves the rag in Paul’s mouth, making the other man gag. Tord reflected for a moment how it probably tasted like polish and grease, but couldn't bring himself to care. Paul went to remove the makeshift gag but Tord slapped his hand away. 

“Listen to me, soldier. This is an order. I want you to fuck me, as hard and as rough as you can, don't hold back. You are not to speak, you are to do everything I tell you to do, and you are not allowed to stop until I am finished. Understood?” Tord smirked, excited to get started. Paul nodded wordlessly, fear shimmering in his. This really wasn't what he was planning to do today. He was usually used to Tord's outlandish commands, but this was a whole new level of crazy. 

Tord threw his pants the rest of the way off, kicking them off on his way to the door. He locked it before making his way back to where Paul stood patiently. 

“Take your pants and boxers off. Leave your shirt on.” Tord the other man, removing the rest of his own clothing. Paul spared a glance at his leader’s amazingly toned chest before he shuffled out of the lower half of his clothing. He took off his jacket as well, leaving him only on his red turtleneck. Tord turned away from him and laid his chest on his desk, presenting his tight ass to Paul. Tord closed his eyes, letting his delusions take over as he prepared himself mentally.

“You don't need to hesitate, Tommy-boy~” he said in a sing-songy way, making Paul a little uncomfortable. The pilot finally understood why Tord was doing this though, he just wanted to get fucked and pretend it was his ex-friend, Tom. Paul grunted in disappointment in his leader, using him instead of actually just going and trying to be friends with Tom again. Whatever. Too late for that now, Paul already got himself in this situation and there's no getting out now. Paul removed the rag in his mouth for a moment to shove his own fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva. After they had been well lubed up, he started to push his index finger through Tord’s tight ring of muscle. He was shocked when Tord growled and slapped his hand away, grinding his hips backward to rub against Paul’s groin. Paul felt his dick twitch at that, growing into a half chub.

“I said  _ rough _ ! Don't treat me like I’m made of glass, fucking fuck me!” Tord snarled. Paul swallowed thickly, putting the rag back into his mouth to muffle any noise that threatened to escape him. Paul grabbed Tord’s hips roughly, digging his nails into his skin. He heard Tord hum in appreciation at the action, and Paul tried to ignore him. As much as he enjoyed giving anyone a good fuck, he was unwilling to admit out loud how uncomfortable this position was making him. He respected Tord as his leader and Paul wasn’t one hundred percent sure he would be able to look his leader in the face after this was over. 

Tord was becoming impatient, pushing his hips backward again.

“What are you waiting for?” Tord snarled, eyes deadly serious as he started at Paul over his shoulder. If not for his silver eyes glaring daggers at his underling, Paul would have found it hard to take him serious, the other man bent over his desk with his legs spread and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth. Paul nodded silently and put the gag back in his mouth, reaching down to grab his own dick and tug it quickly, trying to get himself harder so he could at least enjoy this.

Feeling himself harden, he finally pushed his dick against Tord's hole. The other man let out a drawn out moan, not letting Paul take his time as he rocketed his hips backwards, taking his dick to the hilt on an instant. Paul had to clench his eyes shut at the pain that shot through his dick, he swore he felt rug burn on it from going in dry. Tord just whimpered and repeated the motion, whining softly.

“Oh~ Tom, don't make me do all the work, baby~” he moaned out, pressing the side of his face to the desk. Paul swallowed his pride and pulled Tord’s hip back to meet his hips, letting out a soft grunt of his own. He hoped Tord hadn't heard it.

Lucky for him,Tord was much too busy groaning like an animal as Paul continued to thrust into him roughly. Each thrust sent sparks through his body, making his back arched in pleasure. He threw his head back, rolling his hips to meet Paul’s thrusts. 

“Ah, ah!~ Oh god, oh..~” The norwegian man moaned, making Paul blush impossibly deeper. He snapped his hips forward again, making Tord cry out louder than before. 

“T-Tom! Oh god, whatever you just did, do it again~” Tord wailed, shivering from the intense pleasure he was receiving. Paul angled his thrusts to hit that spot every time, leaving Tord a moaning and begging mess. Paul was shocked by Tord’s next request.

“God, T-Tom, pull my hair~” He whined, tilting his head back a bit more. Paul reached forward to run his fingers through Tord’s soft golden brown hair, making the other man hum at the gentle touch. It didn't last long, soon Paul had gripped his hair at he roots and yanked back, eliciting a wail of pain and ecstasy from the man beneath him. Paul let go of his hips, instead using the man’s hair as leverage as he pounded into him ruthlessly. With every thrust in he gave his hair a rough yank, making Tord’s thighs quiver. Tord was practically sobbing in pleasure, saliva dripping down his chin from his mouth being open in a constant stream of moans. Paul felt himself close to release, but tried desperately to hold on, remembering Todd’s instructions to not stop until the other man was finished. Luckily for him, the norwegian under him shuddered, letting out one last long drawn out moan of Tom’s name before releasing his load onto the front of his desk. Paul gave a few more thrusts before hesitating, not sure if Tord wanted him to finish in him or not. Tord must have sensed his hesitation, his tired voice coming from below him.

“Fill me up, Tommy, give me your cum~” Tord slurred, Blisses out to the max. Paul obediently came, letting out a deep sigh as he did. He gently pulled out, collecting his garments from the floor. Tord hadn't moved from his position on the desk, his chest rising and falling slowly. Paul watched the cum drip down his thighs for a moment before shaking his head to clear it, removing the rag from his mouth and tossing it on Tord’ desk. He was about to leave silently, as to not have to discuss what just happened any longer, but he stopped when he heard Tord's voice once more.

“Dismissed, soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> No excuse  
> Also I didn't beta this or proof read this so sorry for mistakes


End file.
